


The Mirage 03-Destination

by daphneccc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>自己一本完售的同人本存档。感谢大家。</p></blockquote>





	The Mirage 03-Destination

01  
「我從來沒有想過我們會以這種方式來到墻外。」利威爾坐在馬車上，他穿得十分整潔，飄著清香的洗滌劑的味道。他一直盯著緊閉的窗戶，看著快速向後消失的風景。  
「想要看看外面的景色嗎。」埃爾文將行李清點了以下，幫利威爾推開了那扇渺小，卻十分重要的窗。窗戶被推開的那一瞬間，更加刺眼的陽光照射進馬車內，留下一束白光。利威爾將自己的手放在陽光下，顯出手掌的影子。他抬起頭，溫和的陽光撒在他身上。如果埃爾文沒有看錯，他認為現在的利威爾就像是下凡的天使，周圍包圍著溫暖的金光。  
即使只有一扇方方正正的小窗，利威爾卻看得十分起勁。自從他得了那場大病之後，就沒有走出病房的機會。戰爭期間原本空曠的原野現在到處都是矮小的房子，成群結隊的綿羊身後通常會跟這一個漂亮的姑娘。她會扎着可愛的雙麻花，戴著一頂草帽，穿著印花布的連衣裙。她的手上拿著一條鞭子，在草原上追逐著羊群。她的臉上洋溢着笑容，就像是太阳融化了冰川一樣溫暖。埃爾文看著利威爾的側臉看走了神，他認為那一定不是自己的幻覺，因為利威爾那微微翹起的嘴角旁，帶著象徵年邁的皺紋。  
那應該是，利威爾第一次笑了吧。

不一會兒的功夫，他們穿過了巨大之森。現在的他們不需要再此進入到樹林中，那已經不再是前行的唯一路徑。自人類獲得自由後，離開牆壁外出的人越來越多，為了出行方便，人們鋪建了很多的油柏路，馬車和人都能得到舒適的旅程。郊外也設置了很多旅館，旅途中的人們夜晚也能得到安逸的睡眠。  
「那個地方，給我一種十分熟悉的感覺。」  
利威爾的視線一直不肯離開巨大之森，他的頭隨著向後倒退的風景一起轉向後面。埃爾文看著利威爾的背影，苦澀地扯了扯嘴角。  
「是嗎。」

戲劇，那是利威爾最討厭的其中一樣東西，和灰塵並列第一。濃妝艷抹的女人擺動著妖嬈的身體用嫵媚的眼神看著在座的所有人，用假到不行的高音講述著台詞，和舞台上的其他演員對戲。利威爾並不鄙視這些人，因為那也算是他們能夠活下去的方法之一。但戲劇本身，利威爾認為那是謊言，並不是現實。  
而他現在，也處於這樣一個謊言中。那是個十分溫柔的謊言，也是一個十分渺小的願望。

「利威爾？」  
韓吉敲了幾下門，但卻沒有應答。她想了下然後推開了門，裡面空無一人，利威爾沒有帶走的消毒水和沐浴露還留在洗手間裡，地板被擦拭得變得光亮起來，床鋪被整理地十分整潔，就像是從來沒有人住過一樣。  
床邊的書桌前擺著一張被摺疊起來的紙片，韓吉走過去，將紙片攤開。她晃動了一下眼珠，順著字跡從左向右。  
「分隊長？」  
莫布里特見門敞開著，便走了進來。他看見韓吉坐在床上，原本平整的什麼都沒有的被子下陷翻起了褶皺。韓吉取下了泛起白霧的眼鏡，轉過身看著莫布里特。她空洞的雙眼中帶著悲傷，卻又帶著無奈。那是一種十分模糊的情感，卻又精細地像穿線用的銀針。那張紙片掉落在地上，敞開的窗戶外吹來一陣風，將紙片吹走，就像是離去的利威爾一樣不見了。  
「利威爾團長呢？」  
「他不會回來了。」韓吉走到窗邊，微風吹動著她的髮絲，她的側臉在陽光的照射下顯得更加淒涼。「他也不會回來了吧。」  
「他？」  
「對。」韓吉閉上眼睛，感受著微風的涼爽和陽光的溫暖。「他。」

——我都知道了，韓吉。謝謝。

 

02  
原野上，夜晚的天空真的非常的美麗。那就像是一個羞澀的姑娘，披上了月亮送給她的連衣裙，在天上戴著笑容快樂地跳起舞來。埃爾文沒有選擇住旅店，而是決定在空曠的草原上過一晚上。利威爾說，他還沒有怎麼好好得看過星星。  
晚風吹拂在人的臉上，溫度那麼的剛好。埃爾文獨自挑下馬車，對著正要一並跳下馬車的利威爾伸出右手。月亮的光線打在兩個人身上，兩個人對視著，光影的強烈對比使這樣的場景就像畫中一樣美好。仿佛下一秒，兩人便會牽著對方的手，溫柔地對視一笑。  
「別蠢了，我自己能下來。」  
但現實往往比童話更加有趣。利威爾拍掉了埃爾文的手，跳下了馬車獨自向前走去。埃爾文苦笑著收回手，牽著馬車跟著利威爾向前走。他們朝著月亮的光芒前去，緊跟著它的腳步。各自按著自己的步調走著，周圍安靜地什麼都聽不見，只有腳下行走時發出的聲音，和馬車輪胎的滾動聲。  
利威爾坐在草地裡，把手搭在膝蓋上，抬起頭看著天空。他叼着一只煙，淡灰色的煙霧順著風向向左邊漂浮着。埃爾文躺在了草地上，用右手枕著自己的脖子。過了好幾分鐘，兩個人都沒有說話，但這種安靜的感覺並不是尷尬的，而是能夠讓人安下心來的，舒適的感覺。  
「從出生到現在，第一次享受這種自由居然是在這樣的年紀了啊。」埃爾文伸出空著的左手，透過月光，手背上的皺紋十分多。利威爾停頓了一會，然後將自己的手比上埃爾文的手。兩只手的長度差很多，利威爾的手一直都是那麼小巧，而埃爾文卻比他的要大上一個指甲蓋。利威爾將手向旁邊歪了一點點，然後向下扣住埃爾文的手。埃爾文什麼都沒有說，只是停頓了一下，然後反扣上利威爾的手。  
兩個人看著對方的眼睛，在月光下，強烈的明暗對比使他們的輪廓更加明顯。利威爾灰青的雙眼直直地盯著埃爾文，而對方也一樣。  
「感覺好久沒這樣了。」埃爾文眯起眼睛看著利威爾，兩個人的手還緊扣著。  
利威爾嗤笑一聲，收回手。埃爾文瞬間覺得有一陣冷風從自己的背後吹起。「很久了啊。」  
這就是離自己最親近的人，體溫突然在自己面前急劇下降的感覺嗎。

「有點冷了啊。」埃爾文搓了搓雙臂，自嘲著哈出一口白氣抬起頭看著夜空。星空十分的漂亮，天空上再也沒有任何的硝煙，星星按著它們自己的頻率閃爍着。「如果流星真的能夠實現任何願望，你會許什麼願？」  
利威爾瞥了一眼埃爾文，靠了過去。他的頭搭在埃爾文寬厚的肩膀上，在他的視野裡整個天空都跟著他歪了過來。「我沒有什麼願望，你的願望已經實現了。」  
「是嗎。」埃爾文將頭搭在利威爾的頭上，一起抬頭看著星星。

「啊，是流星。」  
「你騙誰啊禿子。」  
「真的！那我就許個希望利威爾的病會好起來的願望吧。」  
「蠢死了。」

【879年10月10日  
你什麼都不知道，这样就够了。】

 

03  
自利威爾大病一場已經很久了，韓吉盡她的所能讓利威爾能夠活得更久，能夠多享受一下這個安逸世界的溫暖。失憶對他也不是什麼壞事，至少，他的生命裡那個最重要，離他最近的那個人，他還沒有死去。  
如果埃爾文還活著，他肯定也會這麼想吧。

利威爾沒有寫日記的習慣，就連短短的一句話都不喜歡寫。但自從埃爾文教他寫字，並送給他一本本子之後，他什麼時候想起來就會寫上幾句話。他是個十分直白的人，對所有發生的事都用那麼直接生硬的話語寫出來，沒有一點拐彎抹角。對於他來說，日記這樣東西大概就是拿來記錄的，不是什麼傾訴的地方。  
利威爾失憶後便開始了新的記錄，但自他恢復了記憶後，翻出來了舊的日記本時不時拿出來寫上幾句。要知道，待在病房裡什麼都不做，時間會過得異常的慢。

【859年10月14日  
我們贏了。埃爾文的願望达成了。這樣就行了吧。

860年03月26日  
今天埃爾文來了。他的鬍子又長出來了，實在太難看了。我跟他說，他現在這個邋遢樣就像是奈爾那個蠢蛋。  
他好像出奇地有些生氣。

860年03月27日  
他把胡子剔掉了。

860年07月30日  
今天韓吉來的時候，我問她為什麼最近都沒有看見米克。平常這兩個人應該都是一起行動的，但最近都只有韓吉一個人。我問她，你們是鬧矛盾了嗎。  
她回我，如果是鬧矛盾就好了。  
韓吉說的話從來都是這麼難懂。

860年12月25日  
本來沒準備過什麼生日，但是艾倫和那些傢伙擅自給我弄了一個宴會。整個病房都吵死了，事後還要我來收拾。  
不過蛋糕其實很好吃。

863年03月14日  
韓吉說我的病情又加重了。  
是嗎。我都不知道自己得了什麼病。  
我還想多活一會。

867年09月23日  
今天埃爾文來了。有一陣子沒有見到他了，也不知道他去哪裡悠閒去了。  
他幫我帶了中午飯，裡面有肉。  
我問他，我們兵團什麼時候變得那麼富裕了。  
他沒回答我。

870年10月14日  
埃爾文生日。都快奔五的人了，應該已經發覺自己已經老了的問題了吧。  
艾倫和阿明他們給他弄了個小聚會，蛋糕很難吃。  
生日快樂。】

韓吉從抽屜裡翻到了利威爾的兩本日記。封面帶著皮質的味道，聞起來讓人十分的安心。她翻開來看，利威爾的字跡很整齊，和埃爾文的字跡一樣。韓吉苦笑著扯了扯嘴角，繼續翻着他的日記。  
如果說每個人都是公平的，當上帝將所有人類創造出來的時候，都是公平的，那麼為什麼，有些人承受的痛苦，卻比其他人要多上那麼多。如果生來就如此不平等，有些人看著低下的人受餓，然後輕蔑地嗤笑一聲離去；有些人從街邊的垃圾箱裡撿貴族扔下的剩菜，坐在牆角卷縮著身子放進嘴裡。  
那麼，利威爾算什麼呢。  
他是英雄，他曾一度是人類的希望，他用自己的雙手將背後的翅膀從翅根拔起，然後將散落的羽毛一一分給那帶著飢渴眼神的人民。他拖著病殃的身體，殘破不堪的靈魂，雙手奉上自己的心臟。  
他到底算是墮落了，還是一開始就沒有飛上天空的資格。

 

04  
利威爾睜開了眼睛，屁股底下的硬木板弄得他生疼。  
「醒了嗎。」埃爾文偏過頭看了一下利威爾，然後繼續握著馬的繮繩看著前方的路。利威爾沒有回答，只是低下頭看了一眼埃爾文不知道什麼時候幫自己披上的衣服，然後彎著腰走到了埃爾文身邊坐下。  
「睡得好嗎？」埃爾文轉過身看著利威爾，將他遞過來的衣服穿上。  
「還行吧。」利威爾抬起頭看著太阳，灼熱的光線讓他眯起了眼睛。「我們到哪裡了。」  
「中原了，這附近有個小城鎮，想要帶你去看看。」埃爾文將繮繩套在自己的手腕上，然後從自己的箱子裡拿出一塊麵包，將旁邊的果醬罐子打開，然後均勻地塗抹在上面。「先墊墊肚子吧。」  
利威爾停頓了一下，最後還是接過了那塊麵包。他放到嘴邊，卻遲遲沒有下口。「破綻太多了。」最後利威爾還是咬下了麵包，然後嚼了起來。他面無表情地看著前面的路，再也沒有說什麼。埃爾文頓了一下，認為自己聽錯了，然後繼續牽著繮繩看著路邊的景色。

中原的景色和原先的草原有很大的差別。如果說草原是美麗的放羊姑娘，那麼中原就是迷霧中神秘的大山女子。連綿不斷的山脈從兩邊向後緩慢地倒退着，山尖上彌漫着迷霧。也許山脈中的一個小村莊裡，會住這一個漂亮的姑娘。她長得不白，臉頰上長著星星點點的雀斑，每天穿著簡單的白襯衣和深藍色的牛仔褲，行走在山間，時不時哼幾首輕快的歌曲。  
利威爾看著近在眼前的小城鎮，雖然和牆壁內的景色差不了許多，但是這樣的感覺是什麼呢，沒有了肩上的重任，不需要背負那麼多條血債，輕鬆，可以這樣形容嗎。  
「快到了。」埃爾文加快了速度，嘴角不自覺地彎起來。「那個城鎮今天晚上有煙火晚會，我想帶你看看。」  
利威爾向近在眼前的小城鎮看過去，從遠處就能看到鎮裡到處都在準備著盛會需要的物資。老人和小孩張羅著裝飾傢裡，女人上街去採購，男人全部都去幫忙煙火大會的佈置。街道上十分熱鬧，到處都是店家的吆喝聲和人們熱鬧的交談聲。  
馬車已經進入了城鎮裡，馬的速度慢下來，周圍的景色十分樸素卻又特別。這樣的小城鎮和城牆裡的街道不一樣，這裡的人會帶著歡迎的眼神看著外來的旅客。但在利威爾的記憶中，當他騎在馬上時，底下的人看他的眼神，從來不是帶著恐懼，就是厭惡。地下街那種地方，如果你不是那些錢多得出油得貴族，沒有人會帶著歡迎得眼神看著你，他們只會想著如何在你身上獲得更多的好處。  
「今晚我們就在這裡過一夜吧。」埃爾文慢慢地將馬停在路邊，跳下馬車，利威爾也一起跳下。埃爾文給了旅店門口的守衛一個金幣，他便接過埃爾文的繮繩牽著馬車走向後院。「不用擔心，一定很乾淨。」  
「野外我都睡過了。」利威爾首先走進了旅店，看店的老闆是個銀髮的老頭子，他身後的老婆子坐在搖椅上織毛衣，地毯上躺著一只正在午睡的灰貓。老頭頭和老奶奶的臉上都洋溢着溫柔的笑容，說著歡迎光臨。  
「兩位，一宿。」利威爾輕描淡寫地帶過，然後在旅客名單上籤上了自己的名字。老闆點點頭，從抽屜裡拿出一把鑰匙，遞給利威爾。  
「謝謝。」利威爾接過鑰匙，走上了樓，埃爾文跟在後面，手上提著兩個箱子。上樓梯的時候會發出吱呀的聲音，那是因為十分老舊而引發的木頭老化。但這樣的聲音給人一種十分安心的感覺，從腳底傳來的聲音從能讓人們確定自己正踩在地上，自己真的存在於這個世界上。

利威爾用鑰匙打開了房門，房間的設備十分普通，一張木床，上面舖著一床被子和兩個枕頭。房間裡有一扇窗戶，推開便可以看到街道上所有的人物和景色。  
「怎麼樣，還不錯吧。」埃爾文將兩個箱子並排堆在角落裡，然後撐了一個懶腰。  
「還不賴。」利威爾將鑰匙遞給埃爾文，走到窗前推開了窗戶。太陽光照射進來，落在木質的地板上，照印出一個利威爾的影子。正午的陽光非常充足，洒在身上讓人非常暖和。這種溫暖的感覺，是墻內那些冷酷的地方感受不到的。「要出去嗎。」  
「嗯，不容易出來一回，出去走走吧。」埃爾文換上了一件新大衣，松了松領子。他將鑰匙放進口袋裡，整裝地站好。利威爾點點頭，取下那條白色的領巾然後重新地系回去，整理了一下自己的裝束。  
「那麼，請吧。」

走出旅館，街道上的人們的臉上都洋溢著能夠溫暖人心的笑容為晚上的盛大宴會而準備著。利威爾來到一個賣首飾的小鋪子前，聚精會神地挑選着什麼。  
「哎呀，先生！」熱情的老闆娘站起來，來到了利威爾面前。「是給妻子挑選首飾吧！我跟你說啊，我們這裡的手鍊是全鎮上最漂亮的啦！選我們的肯定沒錯，你妻子肯定會很喜歡的！」  
「這個手鍊。」利威爾將其中一條閃著漂亮淡紫色光芒的手鍊挑出來，然後放在手裡。「我要了。」  
老闆娘一聽利威爾要買，立刻變得更加熱情了。「先生眼力真好，這是我們這裡最好看的手鍊了，需要我幫你包起來嗎？」  
「不用了。」利威爾從口袋裡拿出兩個金幣，遞給老闆娘，然後便轉身走開了。「不用找了。」  
「謝謝先生！夫人一定會十分喜歡的！」老闆娘馬上將那兩個金幣揣進自己的口袋裡，對著利威爾離去的背影拼命地招著手。

「看不出來你還有這喜好。」埃爾文似笑非笑地看著利威爾，然後跟著他向前走。  
「沒什麼，節日去光顧一下她，看她怪可憐的。」利威爾將那條手鍊揣進自己的口袋裡，走到埃爾文身邊。街道上人非常多，到處都是流動店舖，小孩手上經常抓著幾只五顏六色的氣球，旁邊站著的大人手上拎着大包小包的東西。  
這樣的景色已經很難在墻內看到了，太多的居民都搬出了牆壁，走出了原本狹小的世界，踏出了第一步。現在牆外經常可以看見這樣的小鎮坐落在不同的地理位置和方向，將旅客的生活變得更加豐富精彩。  
「啊，我的氣球！」一個天藍色的氣球飛上了天空，小孩掙脫了母親的手追逐著氣球的方向跑去。利威爾伸出手想要抓住那個氣球，但卻突然停下了動作。他抬著頭，不知道是在看著天空，還是那只緩緩上升的氣球。  
「小朋友，給你。要好好拿著哦，不然氣球一下就飛走了呢。」利威爾回過神來，那只氣球已經被埃爾文輕鬆地扯了下來，然後還給了那個小朋友。他抽回手，恍惚了一下然後也一起看著那個開心地拿著氣球亂蹦的小孩。  
「謝謝叔叔！」那個小孩從口袋裡拿出兩顆包裝得很漂亮的糖，伸出手遞給埃爾文。「媽媽說，如果有人幫助了我就要感恩。」  
埃爾文頓了一下，然後微笑地接過糖，溫柔地摸了摸小孩的頭髮。「謝謝，你將來一定會成為一個善良的孩子。」  
那個孩子點點頭，然後跑到了媽媽的身邊離開了利威爾和埃爾文的視線。

「走吧，利威爾。」埃爾文轉過身看著利威爾，走到他身邊。  
「嗯。」利威爾將手揣進口袋裡，然後哈出一口白氣。

冬天也快到了啊。

 

05  
夜空降臨，整個小鎮都被包圍在星空裡。埃爾文從城鎮的人民口中打探出，今天是小鎮成立五週年，晚上的煙火晚會也是為了這個紀念日才舉辦的。  
夜晚街道上的人變得更多了起來，很多人都整裝待發地準備搶個能夠看到煙火的好位子。埃爾文和利威爾回到了旅店裡，從房間的窗戶裡望出去那麼剛好地可以看到清晰的煙火。底下的街道黑壓壓地一片人，大家都穿上了自己的最好的服裝，戴上自己能夠買到最昂貴的首飾，迎接這個小鎮即將到來的第六個年頭。  
「在旅店裡看看就好了嗎？」剛剛從洗漱間中洗好澡出來的埃爾文光著上半身，他還未乾的頭髮在向下滴著水，脖子上掛著白色的毛巾。  
「整個街道上都是人，吵死了。」利威爾轉過身，和埃爾文擦肩而過，徑直向洗漱間的位置走去。「先洗澡了。」  
「好。」

利威爾脫下了穿在身上的大衣，挂在凳子上，然後走進了洗漱間，關上了門。埃爾文將日記本從箱子裡拿出來，推開了書桌前的凳子坐下。他草草地翻過了以前所有的日記然後來到了空白的一頁，用雙手對準中心壓下去，然後將鋼筆蘸上墨水。  
他的動作很快，字跡比較潦草。這也算是他一貫的風格，也算是因為戰爭時沒有太多時間可以記錄，便養成了快速記錄的習慣。  
在空白頁的右下角劃下最後一個句點，埃爾文蓋上了日記。他站起身時原本挂在凳子上的大衣掉落在地上，口袋裡的那條淡紫色的手鍊掉出來，他便彎下腰去撿。  
「欸？」  
埃爾文將手鍊握在手中，瞥了一眼。他看見了手鍊的邊緣刻著幾個英文字母，純白的連筆字讓人聯想到了美好，又或是溫柔這個詞語。  
Petra

他將那條手鍊放回了利威爾的大衣裡，並沒有說什麼。他將日記放回了箱子裡整齊地擺放好。「不會是這樣的。」埃爾文坐在床上，兩手握拳弓著背低下頭。  
從什麼時候起，開始這個謊言的人，已經不想它就這樣結束。

「那就是事實。」不知道是從什麼時候起，利威爾已經走出了洗漱間，站在了門口。他還未乾的黑髮往下滴著水，滴在木地板上濺出水花。他赤裸著上半身，曾經的肌肉並沒有消失，但經過了歲月的沖洗，他變得更加瘦了。他向前走了幾步，來到了埃爾文面前。埃爾文抬起頭，看著利威爾。  
「奈爾。」

如果說，面具是隱藏真正自我的工具，那麼當它被大力地撞擊，表面慢慢出現裂縫，破裂後的碎片一片片掉落在地上，展露出真正的模樣時，那到底是不是正確的決定。謊言只需要一個人的信任便可以留在這個世界上，但同時卻又那麼不堪一擊。  
「你剛剛，叫我什麼。」  
埃爾文那張熟悉的臉就像是被什麼東西敲碎了一樣，慢慢地變成小塊的碎片，一點點掉落在地板上。而一直被隱藏起來的，那真實的自我，也慢慢地浮現出來。  
「我說。」  
利威爾將手搭在奈爾的肩膀上，他深邃的眼神仿佛看透了奈爾的內心。  
「我都想起來了，奈爾。」

如果說，人生來便是需要學會去承受，學會變得更加成熟，那麼是不是，死亡是最好的課程。是不是說，死亡帶來的不僅僅是盡頭，悲傷，更多的是成長。  
當生命燃燒殆盡，剩下還在燃燒的到底是靈魂，還是他人的思念。

奈爾伸出顫抖的雙手，摀住了自己的臉。他不知道現在的自己到底是誰，也不知道這麼多年來他一直扮演的那個男人到底是不是自己。他到底是奈爾，還是埃爾文，又或是埃爾文的替代者。他抬起頭看著利威爾，那個男人用一貫的眼神看著他。奈爾不知道利威爾到底在想什麼，也不知道現在他到底應該說些什麼。  
「什麼時候？」  
「從你最後一次來幫我送飯的那天。」  
「為什麼沒有在那個時候拆穿我。」  
「因為。」奈爾抬起頭，他看見利威爾的眼神中帶著些許悲傷的成分，那是他很少在別人面前表露出的感情。「那是埃爾文和你做過的約定。」

其實人都是脆弱的。而為了學會堅強，他們不知道到底放棄了多少。

奈爾抓住了利威爾的手腕，低下頭。他看著褐色的木地板，這時淚腺就像是壞掉了一樣，眼淚一滴都流不出來。他抓住利威爾的力度十分大，以至於利威爾的手腕都紅的發白。  
「我不是埃爾文。」  
「我知道。」

「他死了。」  
「我知道。」

「他不會回來的。」  
「我知道。」

奈爾抬頭看著利威爾，後者便低著頭看著他。奈爾放開了利威爾的手，無力地耷拉下來。他伸出手摸了摸自己的下巴，那裡已經沒有了留了多年的鬍鬚。緊接著他又摸了摸自己的頭髮，那已經變成了和埃爾文一樣難看的三七分。  
「你已經，不需要我了吧。」  
奈爾張開口笑着，他伸出手扶住了自己的額頭，樣子就像是一個狂人。他的身體不停地抖動，以不正常的頻率繼續着。利威爾伸出手，將奈爾推倒在床上，兩個人都赤裸著上身躺在床上，雙眼中帶著用語言難以形容的感情。

「你認為，習慣了謊言後，要怎樣戒掉。」

利威爾的雙手壓在奈爾的胸肌上，他強而有力的心跳通過手指傳到利威爾的身體裡。一下，兩下。那是很有節奏的拍子。  
「我不是埃爾文啊。」  
利威爾親吻上奈爾的嘴唇，兩個人的舌頭糾纏在一起。  
「他早就死了啊。」  
他們扭打在一起，利威爾拉開了奈爾褲子上的拉鍊，將手放了進去。奈爾倒吸了一口冷氣，剛想要說些什麼便被利威爾用嘴堵住了口。  
「他已經，不會在出現在你面前了。」  
利威爾緩慢地插入，從來沒有和男人做過的奈爾用雙手摀住自己的嘴以防自己呻吟出聲。乳白色的液體從奈爾下體的尖頭湧出，利威爾彎下腰張開口全部吞了下去。漸漸地，利威爾的下體已經全部沒入。  
「即使那是謊言也好。」  
窗外的煙花剛好地在這個時間上出現在了夜空上，原本黑暗的房間變得敞亮起來。街道上很吵鬧，人們都在慶祝著小鎮的生日，都傾注進自己所有的心血來愛著這個小鎮。天空上很多不同顏色的煙火，藍色，白色，紅色，還有很多其他的花樣。展放出來的煙花轉瞬即逝，但那最美的瞬間會永遠印刻在人們的腦海中，而這便是曾經活過的證明。

「今天早上那個首飾店的老闆娘，我第一眼見到她就像是看到了佩特拉經常去逛的那家首飾店的老闆娘。她的兒子，在埃爾文死掉的那天一起死掉了。」  
「佩特拉很喜歡她家的手鍊，雖然我從來都不知道是哪一條。」  
「聽她說，奧路歐送過她一條手鍊，雖然不是她最喜歡的那條，但是她很感謝他。」  
「埃爾文死那天，那個老闆娘的兒子也死了。他死在了屋頂上，他的身體被咬斷，屍體被分成了兩截。她跪在我面前，哀求我將她的兒子還給她。」  
「但那天埃爾文也死了啊，奈爾。」  
利威爾猛烈地抽插著，奈爾睜開眼儘量讓自己保持大腦的清醒。他不敢相信，那個利威爾，那個被人們稱作為人類最強的利威爾，他的眼眶也終於被浸濕。

「你是在哭嗎？」  
奈爾伸出自己的右手，撫上利威爾的臉頰。幾滴水滴在奈爾的身上，如果不是因為煙花的光線將房間變得敞亮起來，奈爾永遠不會知道那並不是汗水而是淚水。  
「誰來還給我啊。」  
利威爾扯動著嘴角，勾勒出一個悲傷的笑容。那不是他原本的樣子，而如果是以前的他，他絕對不承認自己也會露出這樣一個表情。那不是他，那不是他應有的表情。  
他停止了動作，趴在奈爾身上，雙手握住他的肩膀，將頭深深地埋在雙臂裡。  
「誰來將埃爾文，還給我啊。」

利威爾的嘶吼，在奈爾聽來，那就像是一頭被困住的野獸，正在用生命痛苦地咆哮着。它出不去，逃離不了這個牢籠，所以它怒吼，它不甘心地用爪子抓傷自己。  
利威爾過了一會說，他知道的。  
但他到底知道什麼。  
是知道埃爾文已經死去的事實，還是知道他現在身下的人，已經再也不可能是埃爾文了。

那天晚上的煙花確實很漂亮。  
漂亮到讓人完全地忘記了現實的殘缺。

 

06  
韓吉不是從來沒有想過自己身邊的人全都變成這副模樣的這天。只是她還是認為，這一天來的實在是有些快。並不是她認為死亡從來都離他們很遠，因為她知道，當米克在自己面前被巨人咬死的那一瞬間，她的腦海裡再也裝不下什麼實驗。死亡需要付出多少，那不是她能夠判斷的。  
「我從來沒有想過他會死在我面前。」韓吉經常會對莫布里特說這樣一句話，後者並不能感受到同樣分量的悲傷，但韓吉會一直自說自話，然後會在某個定點的時候點上一只煙，頓時安靜下來。  
死亡總是顯得那麼遙遠，卻又近在咫尺。  
生來，死去，利威爾的名字永遠都會被叫做希望，被人們所歌頌，卻被思念所困。

「你以為，謊言一旦成為了習慣，還能改掉嗎。」  
利威爾從來都沒有奢望自己真的會有自由飛翔的那一天。他知道，從他決定和埃爾文一起走上這條道路的那一刻起，他就從來不會迎來飛翔的那天。  
他從一開始，就活在埃爾文向他撒的一个天大的謊中。

 

07  
第二天早上，奈爾和利威爾便離開了小鎮，繼續向更遠的北方駛去。马车行驶在油柏路上，時不時磕碰在碎石子上，顛簸一下。路邊的風景以更快的速度向後移動，不知道是有多麼地迫不及待，又或是再也不想等待。  
「接下來，就是最後了吧。」利威爾將一只煙刁在嘴裡，然後也遞給奈爾一只。他用打火機點燃了煙，然後和奈爾的嘴對上，並幫他一起點燃。利威爾和埃爾文以前經常會這樣做，在旁人看來那可能只是一種點煙的方式，但他們覺得，這是相互信賴相互扶持的標誌。  
「是啊，我要去完成，和他做的最後的約定。」奈爾用右手的中指和食指夾住口中的煙，然後對著天空舒出一口長氣。「也是你和他的約定，不是嗎。」  
「呵，那傢伙還真是容易食言啊。」利威爾嗤笑一聲，將還沒有抽完的那半根煙扔下了馬車，留在了油柏路旁的草原裡。「不管是和誰做約定都一樣。」  
「好好幫他完成約定的我們不是更蠢嗎。」奈爾也跟著勾起嘴角擺出一張無奈的笑容。他用鼻子冷哼一聲，吸了一口煙。  
「那倒也是。」

風景變得不一樣起來。從原本大片大片的油綠草原開始變化，中原連綿不斷的山脈，到現在是荒涼的沙漠地帶。陽光比原來還要刺眼，空氣中的鹽分明顯比中陸的含量要多得多。埃爾文曾經告訴過利威爾，這樣他能夠從空氣中聞出鹹的味道，那麼就說明那個地方離大海不遠了。  
「你能聞到嗎，奈爾。」  
「什麼。」  
「海的味道。」

過了一會，馬車終於停了下來。即使他們還沒有看見碧藍的顏色，但利威爾知道現在他們的面前，一定橫躺著一片汪洋。空氣中的鹽分很充足，就像是這裡曾經也是一片海洋，經過時間的沖洗和自然的風乾，這裡變成了鹽鹼地，整個表面被鹽包著，形成一層天然的保護罩。  
利威爾看著腳下的桑田，邁出了第一步。星點的鹽隨著他的腳步跟著他一起向前，急迫地想要離開這片荒地。  
「是嗎，你們也想念這片海洋了。」利威爾帶著沈重的腳步，向前走著。每一步，都會有更多在太陽光下閃爍着光芒的鹽跟著他一起向前。「我也是。」  
如果硬要說死去的人留在世上一樣東西，那一定，是他人的想念。  
奈爾想了一會，還是將馬車留在了原來的位置，自己跟著利威爾走向大海的方向。不一會，他們已經可以看到碧藍色的邊緣，和海浪拍打在沙灘上那響亮卻又十分溫和的聲音。奈爾不知道他是不是幻聽了，但他認為，那溫柔的海浪聲，就像是埃爾文在細聲私語。  
「這次旅途，也快到終點了吧。」他仰起頭，天空的顏色就像是埃爾文碧藍深邃的雙眼，而當他平視著大海時，他覺得，那無邊無際的包容，就是埃爾文的懷抱。  
「利威爾也已經，很久都沒有觸碰到真正的埃爾文了吧。」

如果能夠選擇死法，利威爾認為，他一定會選擇在海洋裡自由下沈，或者死在埃爾文身邊。而他現在，他只剩下第一個選擇了。  
「你不能死啊，你要是死了我們怎麼辦。」  
「掩護兵長，我們不能失去他！」  
「你不是人類最強嗎，你要是現在死了人類怎麼辦！」

「你要成為英雄啊，利威爾。」  
「如果你要死了，那麼你一定是要為了人類。」

利威爾脫去了鞋子，取下了白色的領巾。他將一直好好保存在大衣內側口袋的埃爾文的波洛領帶拿出來，包在他的領巾裡，認真地系好。他靠著海浪的邊緣坐下，將光著的雙腳伸進冰涼的海水裡。雖然溫度很低，但利威爾還是認為那是很溫和，很溫柔的觸覺。他將包好的領巾和波洛領帶放進了海裡，因為沒有什麼重量的緣故，便順著風向漂在表面，流向遠方。  
「你在幹什麼。」奈爾坐到了利威爾身旁，冰冷的海水使他打了個冷顫。  
「這是憑吊死人的一種方式。」利威爾的頭髮被微風吹得向後飄去，烏黑得發色在陽光下閃爍着光芒。「地下街每天都有人死去，沒有人在乎憑吊又或者什麼祭奠。」他向著海平線望去，露出一個無奈的表情。「還在調查兵團的時候也沒有多餘的時間去這樣做，因為死的人太多了。」利威爾站起身，向很深的水域走去。「佩特拉他們死的時候，我就這樣做過，雖然只是一條小河。」海水慢慢沒過他的小腿，到膝蓋，最後他的雙腿整個都被海水浸泡着。「奈爾，謝謝你。」海水沒過了他的腰時，他停下了腳步，回頭看著依舊坐在沙灘上的奈爾。  
「你想要我，怎樣憑吊你呢。」奈爾抬著頭，他看著利威爾那雙深邃的眼睛，他發現他始終沒有看透這個人。從這個人第一次介入到埃爾文和他之前開始，他就一直沒有看透過他。也許他就像是那些無庸的人民一樣，從一開始就不知道利威爾的名字，他們只知道，這個男人，他叫人類最強。他是名為希望的男人。  
「不用了。」利威爾張開了雙臂，閉上了雙眼。

「你做的夠多了。」

利威爾向後躺去，將身體整個放鬆，形成一個大字，下沈到海底。慢慢的，奈爾已經看不見他的臉，他的手指一根根被海水沒過，到最後，海平面上已經看不見任何人的身影，有的只剩下越飄越遠的，利威爾的白色領巾和裡面的波洛領帶。利威爾緊閉的雙眼再也沒有張開過，心臟漸漸停止了跳動。埃爾文曾經說，人的身體會在心臟停止跳動的那一瞬間開始腐爛，發臭，最後只剩下消失不去的骨頭。  
「這不叫死亡，埃爾文。」  
利威爾最後的一次心跳，停止在深海中。  
「我現在，已經不需要將心臟獻給人類了。」

海洋的溫度很低，但擁抱很溫暖。

 

08  
879年10月14日  
埃爾文，我終於完成了你和我做的約定。這是一個漫長的過程，而我也曾遺忘過自己的身份。利威爾那個傢伙走了，你和他的約定也算是完成了吧。我不知道你到底是怎麼想的，但我知道，自從那天我將自己的鬍子全部剃掉，將頭髮梳成你那個蠢樣子之後，我就注定腰活在你的世界裡，又或者，以你的身份活下去。  
最後讓我以這個理由結束這所有的一切吧，就讓這段謊言，徹底地結束。  
生日快樂，埃爾文。

奈爾將日記本蓋上，向後躺去。他仰望著天空，微風吹打在他臉上，那是溫和的感覺。他伸出了右手，仔細地觀察了一下。他發現他已經剩下不多贅肉了，發黃的皮膚下只有烏青的神經和鮮紅的血管。這麼多年來，奈爾覺得，他第一次發現自己老了，再也不是那個年輕的士兵了。現在他只是一個瀕死的老頭，不會再有人問津。  
「埃爾文，我從來就沒有想過你會死去。我總以為，你是不會死的。」  
奈爾將手垂下，隨意地擺放在沙灘上。  
「在別人口中，你就是一個永遠不會死去的人物。他們都堅信著，帶給人類自由的，一定是你。當然，你也從不懼怕為人類獻上自己的心臟。」  
他閉上了眼睛，用雙手摀住了臉。  
「原來你也是一個平庸的人。原來，你也和我們一樣，是會死亡的普通人。有時我在想，如果你要是肩上沒有背負那麼多條人命，沒有擔起人類自由的重任，你是不是，會活得輕鬆許多。如果你和我一樣，選擇了平庸這條道路，那麼就好了。」  
眼淚從奈爾的眼角滑落，順著臉滑落到耳後，然後滴在沙灘上。  
「我多麼希望，你可以，和我選擇同一條道路。那條不需要去償還的道路。」

奈爾摀住了自己心臟的位置，將周圍的衣服擰成了麻花的形狀。他的呼吸變得急促起來，但他深知這一定是最後一次了。  
「走了，老朋友。」他忍著痛楚，強迫自己翹起嘴角，勾勒出一個苦澀的笑容。奈爾慢慢地閉上了雙眼，原本用力地發白的手指慢慢鬆開了衣服，垂落下去。

 

生來，死去，我們都只是平庸的人。  
謊言只需要一個人的信任便可以留下，但同時也可以因為一個人的質疑而破滅。  
請不要責怪那些撒謊的人。  
他們只是堅強到，忘記了該如何悲傷。

**Author's Note:**

> 自己一本完售的同人本存档。感谢大家。


End file.
